Lost and Found
by FallenAngelLove
Summary: The third was that he should not be able to realise things, because he should be dead. As in, D E A D, not undead or slightly dead, but dead. Who was he and why did he have the strongest desire to head to Alaska? CarlosxAlice.
1. Prologue

**A/N. **_So, This is me, trying to write a Resident Evil fanfic. I've watched these movies like 15 times in four days, they're incredibly addicting. I actually researched the guns for this... it was incredibly interesting! Uhm, if you like it, you can reveiw XD They will fuel my writing (bribery XD) I'm currently on holidays, so, I should be able to keep this up for a while. Hope you Enjoy it!  
FAL : Jay  
P.S. Any Errors, if you report them to me, they will be fixed!_

_Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL (damn it) If I did, i wouldn't be as poor as i am, and i wouldn't be writing this, I'd be filming the next movie, or something!_

**Prologue**

The first thing he was aware of was that someone was dragging something heavy, and the sound was echoing through the room.

The second thing he realised, quickly after the first, was that his head felt like it was splitting open. Literally.

The third was that he should not be able to realise things, because he should be _dead_. As in, D E A D, not undead or _slightly_ dead, but dead. Dead as a hunk of road kill; the kind that you have _no idea_ what it was before the thing got hit by some bastard. He groaned, and realised that other than the memory of dying, he had nothing else with him.

"Ok, this may sting, and then you're going to feel fine, Ok?" a female voice, standing to his side, with a slight Australian accent. Then the slight sting of a needle being pushed into the crease of his arm.

"Fine as in I'm going to feel like dying, again, or fine as in I won't feel much pain?" A small chuckle from the female next to him.

"Fine as in a squirrel whose been given sugar, you'll go right up, then right down" He sluggishly opened his eyes, connecting on to dark grey-blue ones. The girl was young, early to mid twenties, shoulder length black hair, but unevenly, as if done with some kind of scissors at home. Her skin was tanned and dusty, her mouth smiling, as if the most natural thing in the world.  
"Time to get up, mate" He groaned at her eagerness.

"Why?" He did so anyway, pulling the needles out of his chest, and the IV drip out of his hand.

"Well, there is a group of dead people outside who say that we resemble a nice, juicy steak. That news to you, too? Oh, and your memories should come back in a few minutes, so don't worry" She shoved a plain white shirt his way, before holding out two handguns to him. He quickly pulled his shirt on and raised an eyebrow at the guns.

"Taurus PT745's, semi automatic. Ok?" She looked slightly unsure.

"Got anything bigger?" She grinned, and picked up an assault rifle from a desk behind her.

"FN Scar, heavy, 625 rounds per minute. That better?" He nodded. "Ok, well, I have some better clothes for you in the SUV that should fit. I'll explain what I can there, but for now, we need out. Now, you ready?" He took a few deep breaths and nodded, noticing the medium sized box she had strapped on to the small of her back, sitting underneath a Lupara. He decided to question it later. The girl walked to the end of the desk that was furthest away from the door, gave him a small nod and pulled it back. The door burst open and the undead pilled in, and before he could think about it, his body automatically pulled the trigger, aiming for the heads.

_Reveiws are like sugar ; the more you have the, the quicker you run (or write)_


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**_ I know, these chapters are short, but they'll get longer, I promise! Enjoy!  
FAL._

_Dont Own Resident Evil. Never have, Never will. Curse you fate!_

**Chapter 1**

The pair worked their way through the dimly lit tunnels, shooting anything that wasn't human, not finding anything that was. They must have killed at least fifty within the first two hallways.

His knees buckled while they were in their fifth tunnel, images flooding his memory, making it impossible to focus on the hall around him. The girl beside him shoved him against the wall, and made quick work of the few monsters left before reloading and holstering the two automatic pistols. She checked the watch on her wrist, a rather large leather thing, and looked at him again.

"The scientist said that you had to remember your name on your own. Think about your name" His name? What was his name? The more he thought about it, the more images popped up, banging into his head. His head throbbed with the effort of receiving so much information, so many memories at once. Alice, oh god she was beautiful. The convoy, Claire, Kmart and the few survivors with them. Jill Valentine, wherever she was. The events at racoon city and after that, the six years without Alice, getting to know the convoy, protecting them and the guilt of watching them die. LJ biting him, the bastard. Death, so much death.

"Carlos Olivera, my name is Carlos Olivera," He gasped and the memories stopped and he knew where he had to go "and I have to get to Alaska" The girl in front of him grinned.

"Alrighty, Olivera, once we get out of here, we'll head to Alaska, but for now, we need to get out of here. By the way, you can call me Stey" He raised an eyebrow.

"Stey? Is that your actually name?" She chucked before standing up and pulling out her pistols.

"No, but we don't have time to explain right now. I'll explain topside, ok?" He nodded and she hauled him to his feet. They set off again, Carlos letting Stey take the lead since she obviously knew where they were going. They got to the elevator and, after snapping the necks of the three undead standing on it, headed up. There were a few of the monsters in the abandoned cabin, and a few stragglers outside, but not much in the way of undead.

"Where are they all? There used to be hundreds here" he had had to die so that the others could get to the helicopter in here, he remembered Alice trying to lighten the mood 'good thing we like a challenge'.

"Why would they stay here? When you were here, there must have been food here, now there isn't anything to draw them in and keep them here, so they left. But I don't know why they didn't eat them" She pointed to a long ditch, full of bodies, the same body, the red dress coated with blood. He took a few steps closer before realising what it was and retching. He looked away, trying to eradicate the image from his head and failing miserably. He followed Stey to the black SUV and gladly taking the passenger seat, whatever she had injected him with was wearing off.

"What did you inject me with?" he asked, leaning his head back as he suddenly felt exhausted.

"A stimulant to wake you up. The scientist didn't tell me what it was, just said that it was like adrenaline mixed with ecstasy, with none of the bad side effects. Just something they used to wake people up who have been in comas" Stey started pulling out maps, checking the routes to Alaska. She tried to be inconspicuous about hiding the small silver box and Carlos pretended not to notice.

"But I wasn't _in_ a coma, I was _dead_" She pulled out a scrap of paper and started to figure things out.

"It's about 4000 kilometres, and if we go 100 kilometres per hour, it should only take about 40 hours. With a small break in the middle, it'll be a little over two days, that's awesome. I keep forgetting how easy it is to travel around the U.S.A." Stay grinned at Carlos before turning the car on and starting to drive.

"Can you answer a few of my questions, please?!" She winced as he shouted. He was frustrated, she should know that. How would she feel if she woke up when she was meant to be **dead**?!

"Sorry… I'm just; I'm not good with people. I'll answer what I can" He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"How many years has it been since the world died?"_ How long have I been dead?_

"Seven years and three months since total world domination. The scientist said that you've been in a coma for a little over a year" the others would have forgotten about him by now, would have given him a cross, probably in Alaska.

"A coma? Did he explain why I wasn't dead?" Stey grimaced.

"Ok. This is the complicated part, the really annoying complicated part," She rubbed her forehead with one hand, "Underneath where your truck landed was a brand new tunnel they were building for the scientists' protection. It was so new that the walls hadn't even been cemented over. When your truck landed on the ground, the force broke the door, and one of the guys working on the tunnel hit the roof, the ground underneath your door a few seconds before the explosion went off, you fell down on the door, hit your head and the rolled, the door rolling over with you, protecting you from most of the blast, but not all. Some of the scientists escaped Dr. Isaacs and sealed themselves in a room with you and a few of the workers in that new tunnel. They patched you up as best they could, and kept you sedated until they were positive everything was gone and then they moved down into a lab that they locked again, and only went out in pairs to get food. They kept you in a coma for their own safety and one by one, they left, until only the scientist was left. He didn't want to leave, to dangerous" Carlos took it all in, not believing his luck.

"And why did the scientist give you all this information?" He asked and knew the answer wasn't nice when she frowned.

"He had been bitten when out scavenging for food. He didn't want to be a monster, he would rather be dead, so, I shot him, in exchange for the information," her voice dropped to a mumble, "and some _stuff_" thinking that he was too tired to notice, her eyes quickly went to the box and back to the road again. He wanted to know why she was there and what was in the box, but decided to wait to see if she would tell him in her own time.

"Ok. So, what's your real name then Stey, and where did you get Stey from?" She grinned and pointed to the two pistols she had on her thighs.

"Steyr TMP's, my favourite weapons; they are the reason I'm alive today. My real name? It's been so long since it's been used that I've forgotten it. Even before the attacks, every called me 'baby', since I was the youngest in my family, or some nickname that had nothing to do with my name" Carlos didn't trust her, but her excuse was better than Kmart's.

"How long have you been on your own?" he asked, genuinely curious. She shrugged and tried to recall the last time she had had company.

"Apart from a dozen survivors I've helped out here and there, I travel on my own. I don't really like the convoys. It like being in a cage and being given a gun, limited freedom. Out here, on your own, it's complete freedom and it's almost intoxicating the way you can do whatever you want, when you want"

"But you have travelled with a convoy, at least once?" She nodded, but did not offer any other information.

"Is that all?" She saw him nod out of the corner of her eye, "then can I ask you a question? What's your story?" she looked a little bit embarrassed about asking, as if she had just asked something very rude. She reminded him of Kmart and he felt a surge of pity of her. She had no one left, most likely, and didn't fit in well with people it seemed.

"I used to work for Umbrella, but when they left me and my team for dead in Raccoon city, I figured I was up for hire. I was working for a scientist, trying to help him get his daughter out of the city, when I joined up with another group of survivors who were doing the same thing. We got the girl and escaped the city, but her father died during the process. Then, the girl was killed by Umbrella and Alice, one of the survivors I was with, left. The three of us remaining joined a convoy, but Jill Valentine got separated from our group during a particularly nasty encounter with Umbrella agents. Then, for six years, the last survivor, LJ and I travelled with a convoy led by Claire Redfield. Alice rejoined our group a few weeks before I almost died. Then, well, I almost died"

"And you're in love with Alice?" She looked at him quickly before blushing and looking back to the road, "You were muttering her name before I woke you up. I figured there was something there… Sorry, I shouldn't have asked"

"It's ok, and yeah I think I do love her… She's important to me at least" he yawned.

"You should get some rest, I'll wake you up in a few hours, and we'll figure out where we're gonna stay" He nodded and closed his eyes, sleep drawing him in almost immediately.

_Reveiws do wonders for my very insecure muse._


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N **_tried my hand at a longer chapter. succeeded ; i think. Remember i had to put a disclaimer up. Went back and edited. Wrote some more. I like this chapter. Hope you do too. Thankyou To BookAddict01, DragonPheonix16, X-JustALittleBitOdd-X and Sheep350 for your reveiws. They were lovely :)  
FAL ; Jay._

_Disclaimer ; Dont own resident evil yet, my evil plan was foiled... YET AGAIN._

**Chapter 2**

"Olivera" Stey tried to wake him up, again, and almost slapped him when he didn't wake up. This time, she really did need him to wake up.

"Hey, Olivera!" She yelled, the pain in her chest getting worse; He shifted a bit.

"Olivera, if you don't wake up right now, I'm going to slap you" She put pressure on her chest, which made her grunt in pain. She looked over to him desperately; he was stirring.

"CARLOS!" She smacked him in the chest, wincing as she did so. His eyes opened slowly and he looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" He slurred, still tired after the 20 hours sleep she had let him have.

"I need you to go into the back and get the box of painkillers," she was ready to hurl, and felt herself about to gag, "black bag with 'medicine' written on it. Grab one of the bottles of water as well" She threw open the door and jumped out, running as far as she could, quickly checking for any undead before losing self control and throwing up, spitting out the blood that came up with the vomit. She took a few steps back before she sank to the ground and wiped the tears away, sinking further into the dirt so that she was laying down. Carlos came over to her, holding two of the pills and the bottle of water.

"What was that all about?" he asked as she eagerly swallowed the two pills and took a few sips of water to wash them down.

"Don't worry, I'm not infected. I fractured my sternum about a week ago and the force that fractured my sternum also caused a minor to mild pulmonary contusion. It can cause coughing up blood, and _pain_. The vomiting was my body telling me off for not looking after it. Whoops" She tried a small chuckle, and ended up groaned at the pain.

"Are you sure? Don't you need an x-ray to confirm it?" she wiped her mouth and yawned.

"Half the reason I was in the lab was to get one. That's what the x-ray said" She yawned again and Carlos helped her up.

"How long has it been since I went to sleep?" he asked; She grinned at him and shuffled back to the SUV.

"About 20 hours; you slept through the night. And before you yell at me, I tried to wake you up but you were dead to the world. I thought you were comatose" she tried a breathy chuckle and survived, almost pain free. Carlos rolled his eyes and shook his head, putting a hand on the driver side door.

"Get in the passenger seat; I'm driving while you get some sleep" Stey couldn't be bothered to fight, so she shuffled to the other side and climbed in, closing her eyes and falling asleep before Carlos even started the car. Carlos smiled slightly at the dramatic change within the girl. Her whole body relaxed and she curled in as much as she could, making Carlos wonder how old she actually was.

She couldn't be over 25, he guessed, so that meant she had been a teenager when this had all started. She reminded him of Kmart, really, except for the fact that Kmart had been reluctant to shoot a gun, and Kmart was much younger. But, curled up in a ball and looking all innocent, he felt the need to protect her, as if she was still a little girl in need of protection.

He checked the map making sure he was headed the right way and settled into the seat prepared for a long drive.

* * *

He had been driving for a few hours, the sun was setting, and everything had been pretty quiet; he'd only seen a few undead on the side of the road. He was tempted to search through the glove box, just in case there was a CD in there; if Stey had painkillers, why not music?

Something honked loudly from behind him, and Stey jumped, her eyes shooting open and her hand reaching into her boot. I looked in the mirror to see a blue, once metallic, hummer and a fire-truck. They motioned to pull over, their faces excited. Stey looked in her mirror before looking at me.

"I say we pull over, but be prepared" Carlos nodded and slowed down, pulling the SUV over and turning the engine off. He grabbed his rifle before getting out, leaving the door open and leaning on the hood, ready to jump back in if they needed to get away quickly. The driver of the hummer got out, leaving the pistol holstered on his thigh, the passenger following his example.

"Greetings, friends, nice to see another survivor, I'm Peter, this is Rick, we lead this convoy" Peter had a wide, genuine grin on his face.

"I'm Stey, this is Olivera. Why'd you pull us over?" Stey's voice was guarded, not exactly hostile, but not warm either. Peter registered it and understood, not losing the smile.

"I'm searching for someone. Wasn't given a name, was just told that if she could finish a sentence, then I was to give something to her" Stey's face lit up at Peter's answer.

"What was the sentence?" She asked, excitedly, her body twitching impatiently and she dropped her guard; Peter smiled.

"The woman walked through her house" Peter looked to her expectantly.

"Her stormy eyes searching for the intruder!" Stey finished, barely restraining herself from running to Peter to demand her letter. Peter reached into the hummer's side door and pulled out an envelope that was barely closed and brought it over to Stey, who gladly accepted it and thanked Peter before shoving the letter into the SUV.

"The woman who gave me that gave us _a lot_ of food to search for you. She's doing really well," Stey smiled, thanking Peter again, "Well, that's everything. We're setting up camp here for tonight, looks safe enough. Care to join us?" Stey smiled but shook her head.

"Sorry, Peter, we have a lot of ground to cover. Thank you, though, for everything. Bye" She jumped back into the SUV, Carlos following her and giving a small wave to the convoy, before starting the car and heading off. Stey tore into the letter, finding several pages, a few napkins and a photograph; she laughed. The photograph was of a woman who looked a lot like her, except that her black hair was chopped shorter and was sticking up in every direction and she looked a few years younger. The woman's eyes were a light grey and her stance was much more aggressive, though her shoulders were broad, just as Stey's were.. There was a little girl standing next to her, brown hair and green eyes, a big cheesy grin and a teddy bear in her hands. Stey read the letter, her eyes lighting up and her grin spreading. When she finally finished she looked to Carlos, grinning ear to ear. Carlos could help but chuckle.

"That's my cousin, and a little girl she's rescue. She's on her way to Alaska, leading a convoy of about thirty people. She told me I should go to Alaska" She bounced with excitement.

"You have a younger cousin who survived as well?" Carlos was amazed, how old had she been when the attack had happened?

"You want to know how we survived" It wasn't a question, a statement reaffirming what Carlos had really wanted to ask.

"Yes. You had to have been young" Stey frowned before nodding.

"I was sixteen. Sarah, my cousin, was twelve. Our families were on holiday together, travelling around America. We were in a small town, in the middle of nowhere, when we got attacked. My brother was the first to go, followed by my Uncle. Dad ran after him and mother followed him. My Aunt hotwired the fastest car she could find, shoved supplies at us and distracted them until we could get away. I drove us to the next town and got the SUV, stole as much food and I could, got us some extra clothes and filled some tanks with gas and got out of there as fast as I could. Sarah cried the whole way. I just drove until I met a group of army boys who had gotten a perimeter set up and I knew we would be safe there. They took us in for a while; there were a few survivors there with us as well. We stayed in the town for a few days before the army boys loaded everyone into whatever cars they could find and we drove. They taught us how to use weapons on the road, taught us how to survive. We stayed with them before a year before we got attacked and we got split up. I grabbed Sarah and drove off in the SUV. Next town we found was deserted, that's where I got my steyrs" Stey looked around for water before continuing.

"We found a convoy half a year later, and they kept us for a while, but their food supply was running low, so I gave them as much as I could, left a little for myself and begged them to take Sarah. I organised with Sarah ways to keep in touch. The sentence is just one of them, but I haven't seen her face to face in five and a half years," She looked at Carlos and smiled slightly, "It's going to be _very_ interesting when we meet up in Alaska"

"You lost your whole family in one day and kept going? That shows an incredible amount of courage" Carlos told her, tentatively, unsure as to what her reaction would be, unsure of how well she had gotten over it.

"Or an incredible amount of emotional control. My cousin, she told me that I should talk about it, the if I didn't suck the poison out, it would fester and get infected, turning me into a bitter woman," she mockingly sat up straighter and frowned, "but… who could I talk to? Everyone had lost someone, not just me. There was no time, no place, for me to fall apart, so how could I?" She turned to look out the window.

"Sarah was right, you know. If you don't talk about it, it's just going to get worse. But I think you already know that. I'm not saying that this is the time or the place; I'm not saying I'm the person. But I'm saying, you will need to talk about it eventually, when the time is right" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye; she made no attempt to look away from the window. They were silent for a few minutes until she spoke up; and he knew she was hurting.

"It's getting dark, are you good for driving through the night, or do you want to find a place to sleep?" He ignored the way she tried so very hard keep herself in control.

"I can drive through the night; we'll switch later, that OK?"

"Fine by me, we'll eat later as well. I think I have a few tins of canned fruit, which could be interesting" She smiled shakily, and turned back to the window. Silence for another few minutes, and Carlos remembered her saying that she wasn't good with people.

"What do you miss most from before the world got fucked?" His voice made her shoulders tense, and she looked over to him, thinking.

"Strawberry ice-cream; It's pathetic, I know. The people I miss most are my family, but the thing? Strawberry Ice-cream, I can't help myself" She grinned.

"Maybe they'll have some in Alaska" He gave her grin and she shrugged.

"What about you, what do you miss?" He thought for a moment.

"I don't know, probably fully stocked gas stations, or the ability to have a home and a family. If this shit hadn't happened, I would probably have been married by now, maybe had a kid. I still _want_ that, even though it's impossible" He smiled sadly.

"It's not impossible, just improbable. And besides, if the world hadn't gone to hell, you wouldn't have met Alice" she looked to him, hopefully.

"That's true, I guess" He smiled, She chuckled.

"And here I thought you were going to say something funny, like cake" He grinned.

"That goes without saying, of course" They laughed together. Stey pulled a map out of the glove box and Carlos spotted a few CD's, and pulled them out. He grinned and put the 'Metal Health' CD, by 'Quiet Riot' in; Stey grinned.

"Great CD, and we a little less than seventeen hours to go; how's that?" He smiled, feeling slightly anxious about getting there. What if Alice didn't want him? What if they rest of convoy wasn't there? What if they dint believe what had happened? What if?

Stey interrupted his thoughts "Don't worry about what's gonna happen. We'll figure it all out and deal with it when we get there"

"I thought you weren't good with people?" He raised an eyebrow toward her.

"I'm not, but you need to relax" She grinned before putting her head back and closing her eyes, nodding slightly to the CD.

_I love Metal Health. Reveiws give my fingers energy drinks ; they go crazy and start typing._


End file.
